The Coming Storm
by VindicareX
Summary: A legendary killer finds himself stuck in a new world. His mind is tainted from a life of violence and cruelty, for it is all he has ever known. He is haunted every day by those dark experiences. Alone his thoughts will destroy him, but with love, something he has never truly felt, can he be saved. He must careful though - his presence alone in this world could wreak havoc for all.


**Hello, thanks for tuning into my first story. It's my first story so I hope it won't be too much of a challenge to read. To start off this story can get very dark and I mean it. Hopefully, it won't force you away from it in total because there is good in it as well.**

**I want to give a big thanks to Chinsangan who inspired me to write and also helped me out with this. Please do check out his stories. Seriously they're great. Finally, although they may be done with writing on here, thank you to W.R. Winters and Bold Execution for their amazing stories which have also encouraged me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue..._

The night is dark and calm, the sky showcasing a great view of space with only the sounds of the local wildlife being audible. That changes, however, as a growing roar suddenly approaches, disrupting the peace of the forest. The roar's origin is a large, pitch-black ship that shoots over the environment like an obsidian arrow. On the inside, the interior of the ship has a lighter shade compared to the exterior. Within the ship's cockpit is where he is seated, his body completely covered by a suit of dark armor. His face is hidden behind a blue tactical visor encased within an almost medieval-looking helmet with pointed ears atop it, the ensemble hiding any sense of a man underneath it all. Instead, the impression he gives off is that of a robotic or even ghostly figure. The armor itself is the most advanced suit of armor money can buy, giving him complete protection from head to toe, its durability unmatched by anything else in the world. Behind the armored panels, there is a blue hue being emitted, further enhancing his already intimidating presence through the ominous glow.

"Eagle-One, I'm about to reach the waypoint," he announces in a distorted voice.

"Copy, and be quick about it, the United Nations will soon be at the site… along with those damn Wolves," command replies.

"Affirmative… Storm out."

As the ship begins its descent down into a clearing, the power from the jets causes the surrounding vegetation to sway violently. The ship's landing gear touches down and the engines begin to power off, slowly bringing back the peace to the forest. Soon, silence has settled again.

"One more and I'm done," Storm mutters to himself as he gets up from his chair and activates a doorway to leave the cockpit.

As he moves towards the rear of his ship, his thoughts shift to where life has brought him. His years of training has turned him into a fearless killer, a true master in the art of war. The punishment exhibited onto his body alone puts him at the peak of what is capable of man. His armor pushes those boundaries even more so. A single look at him strikes fear into the hearts of most men.

He aligns himself with a group referred to as "The Ghosts". A cold, calculated, and dangerous coalition of assassins. Nothing is off the table morally for them, just as long as the pay is good enough. Failure is not an option for them and once you're in, you can't leave. Internally though he doesn't want the life he has. He wants out. Life, as he has experienced, is ruthless and cruel. Seeing what a person can do to another has affected him internally. He is haunted by those memories. He's spoken to one of his contacts about it who also happens to be his closest friend. The only other people he's been somewhat close to is his squad except one. He usually operates with them. But for some odd reason, he is alone on this assignment.

His ship is fairly large with one side being a sort of living area that includes the luxuries of the modern world. While the other side is the "fun" section, the armory.

He arrives near the exit of the ship. His personal armory. There is a large wall holding racks upon racks of weapons and gadgets. At a simple push of a button, more tools can appear. He equips himself with his dark katana, dual modified pistols, grenades, and tactical rifle. There is even a holding for his own motorcycle. His bike is pure black. It is able to traverse any environment and quickly. He taps a side console that controls most of the functions of the ship and it releases the ramp. He grabs hold of the handlebars and rolls the bike down the ramp. He looks back towards the ramp and taps a lit-up screen on his wrist to close it. The lights turn off and the area turns back to night.

He hops onto his bike. The night sky paints a light shade on the world around him. He feels a cold breeze penetrating through the minuscule cracks of his armor. It's comforting and he takes a moment to absorb it all. He cracks his neck and fingers and turns on the ignition. His bike makes a rumbling sound and he rides out.

"Onyx, give me the background on the objective for today," He says whilst maneuvering around the trees.

Onyx is his personal A.I. who has always accompanied him on his missions. He likes to refer to him as his friend, as he has always helped him out in the direst of situations.

"Certainly sir. Yesterday, an unknown object fell down from the atmosphere into a northern Siberian village, leaving a five-hundred meter wide crater. Satellite imaging shows that it wiped out the whole village leaving no survivors. You are tasked to recon the area as well as securing the object and transporting it in the storage container on your ship. Finally, you are to return the object to HQ. I have already set up a guide to the area as you appear to be already following."

The news is alarming to him and he takes note of it. "What's the purpose of this thing? What can it do?" He thinks while trying to dodge multiple trees with his bike.

"Sir, do be careful," Onyx adds.

Storm chuckles and lets a smile spread across his face, "already noted pal."

As he gets closer to the location, he sees the once clear sky is now being blocked out by a bright smoke. Before he arrives at the exact coordinates, however, he gets off his bike and turns it off to not draw attention due to the noise. The area is heavily wooded with trees with a few downed ones here and there. With the bike left behind, he makes his way closer to the site on foot and he stops along a fallen tree. He taps his wrist which turns on a medium-sized display that takes up half of his forearm detailing a variety of options that interact with the suit. He switches to stealth mode, which causes his suit to blackout, leaving only his bright eyes visible. He becomes a shadow in the night and continues through the darkness.

He finally comes into view of the destruction. Fire is everywhere along with dead, burnt bodies littered around the area. Buildings have been turned into nothing but rubble. Trees surrounding the area have been scorched. It was a large, open area with life prospering. Now, it is only a hell-like crater showcasing death. He assumes the explosion caused this. And at the center of all the carnage is a small orb the size of a basketball, seemingly floating by itself. He sees pulses of electricity surrounding the orb.

"Fuck… Onyx how many people lived here?" Storm asks his A.I. friend quietly.

"Records show 78 previous occupants," Onyx answers.

"Jesus," Storm replies.

"Sir, I'm getting elevated readings of radiation," Onyx notifies him.

He taps his ear to radio command, "Eagle-One I have eyes on the objective. It looks to be some sort of orb and it's floating… the whole area has been completely destroyed… no survivors. It appears that I'm the first one here," he says.

"Affirmative, clear the area and get the object." Command replies

He surveys the area more while still remaining on the outskirts of the carnage and sees a body smaller than the rest. Unrecognizable now. A stuffed burnt toy lies near it. Sadness strikes Storm's heart as he stares at it. He looks away to try and forget what he saw. He hopes for someone or something to be alive regardless of what he heard Onyx say before.

He calls to command again. "Permission to search for survivors?" Storm asks.

"Denied. They don't matter, get the object before any government officials show up or Wolves."

He hates that comment. It shows who the Ghosts truly are. A group that only cares about money with little regard for life. He feels sorry for these people and... the kid as they didn't deserve to die a painful death, but he chooses not to say anything of it.

"I'm moving to the obje-." He pauses, taking in what's coming. "Shit".

He looks to the other side of the site and sees multiple dark figures armed to the teeth slowly exiting the pitch-black forest. They come in range of his radar and a loud beeping noise sounds with red dots appearing. They don't seem to know that he is here. A big mistake.

"Command… I'm not alone… the Wolves are here." Storm states.

The Wolves are his greatest adversary. A rogue, highly trained, special operations unit, like us. They're willing to do any kind of work as long as the buyer pays enough. They include some of the best the world has to offer. But they're certainly not as good as him.

"Take care of it." Command replies

"Will do," he declares.

He takes out his scoped rifle and readies it. He stalks them as they clear the surrounding area. The rifle is comfortable against his shoulder and a fast shot. It has a suppressor attached at the end of the barrel to make every shot silent. As he surveys the area, he can only see five of them, but there could always be more watching. One walks up to the object to investigate while the others form a perimeter to keep a watchful eye.

"Sector looks clear but radiation levels are rising as we move towards the object," one of the Wolves declares.

"Keep an eye out and watch my back while I perform a diagnostic!" another calls out, this one seemingly the one in charge.

He deploys an unknown device and takes out a notepad. Taking down all of the information that the device is reading from the orb.

"What do you think it is?" a third Wolf intrudes.

"I don't know but watch my fucking back as I try and figure it out!" The leader yells.

Storm presses a button on the side of the scope to switch the setting to read in thermodynamics. Inside the scope, the figures appear a blazing, fiery red while the surrounding areas are dark and empty. He surveys the area they came from to look for any overwatch support. A bush moves in the forest they came from and he turns his weapon to the location. the scope reveals only one soldier watching over his teammates. He flicks the safety of his rifle off.

He smirks, "Just one overwatch? Too easy," he thinks.

The images of what he has witnessed still linger in him and he tries his best to block it out. He waits for the soldier to stop moving. The perfect shot. He aligns his scope with his head, holds his breath, and pulls the trigger.

His silenced rifle kicks back, but not enough to affect him. He watches through the scope as the bullet hits the Wolf and half of his head explodes into chunks of gore with blood and brain matter splattering on a nearby tree.

The rest of the pack don't even notice.

"Fools," he whispers under his mask while chuckling. As he readies his gun to take out a second target, he comes to regret saying that word.

He hears beeping again but it's behind him. Seven more red dots appear thirty meters away on the radar.

He quickly gets up and moves to a safer area for the moment. He jumps over a small crevice and performs a sliding motion to get to a tree that is nearly split in half. It's still dark and there's plenty of vegetation to conceal his movement. He observes what's coming. More Wolves appear out of the darkness. They move silently, like a pack of wolves stalking their prey. Making them live up to their name. Their masks are black with a wolf's insignia on it. They are covered in a cloak with body armor protecting vital points.

"More of you huh?" He thinks as his eyes flick to observe each target.

"Sir, I would bear in mind that U.N. could also be a possible threat incoming," Onyx informs him. "I would recommend you act with haste."

"Got it," he replies. Storm takes another step to get a better view of them, but he steps on a twig, alerting them. They point their guns to the sound.

"Shit," he says knowing he is compromised right now.

"We may have contact here," one of the soldiers reports into a microphone in his uniform.

Storm glances over to the object where the other Wolves were and sees them begin to move into position quickly. They find cover and train their guns at his location. He is surrounded.

"Sir, it appears you have gotten yourself into quite the situation here," Onyx comments.

"I know that you dick. Thanks for pointing it out," he growls, slightly annoyed.

"My apologies sir," Onyx replies with a friendly chuckle.

Quickly, he swings his rifle to his back and takes out his two pistols. They are quite heavy but for good reason. They hit hard. One bullet can make most forms of body armor obsolete. He lays them on the ground and pulls out a flash grenade. His back hugs the tree.

He can hear their footsteps creeping closer to investigate.

"Let the fun begin," He mumbles while tossing the flash grenade up in the air right above them.

He picks up his pistols and crosses his arms across his chest and waits for it to go off. He closes his eyes and takes a breathes in deeply. Inhaling through his nose and out with his mouth, his eyes open and his suit lights up.

A loud bang echoes around and a flash of light illuminates the dark forest. The soldiers are disoriented, firing their weapons blindly while covering their faces. Storm jumps out of hiding, leaping into action, and time seems to slow down. He rolls out away from the tree and sprint towards a downed log. He uses both of his legs to jump and twirl his body to perform mid-air somersault. Then extends his arms while in the air aiming at the heads of two Wolves, firing two precise shots. Each bullet pierces the facemasks of two Wolves. They are killed instantly and fall to the ground. Storm rolls as he hits the ground to maintain his momentum.

"CONTACT! CONTACT! CONTACT!" one of the soldiers yells. "GHOST IN THE AREA!" His screams leave shrill echoes in everyone's ear as he points his weapon at Storm.

Storm stows away one pistol and pulls out his knife. He bounces back onto his feet. Before the Wolf can react, Storm plunges his knife into the side of his neck. He makes a slight gurgling noise. He rips the blade out and returns it to his knife slot. Storm grabs his neck and uses his body as a shield while blood begins to pour out onto his arm. The other four soldiers are no longer disoriented and are hesitant at first to fire. Storm begins to close the distance between them. He begins to fire his gun and the Wolves return the favor. A mixture of light-machine guns and assault rifles fire at Storm. The Wolves move into cover while during the exchange still maintaining their fire. Storm's human shield absorbing their bullets with some ricocheting off his armor. Storm's gunshots add to the clamor, drowning out all natural sound. The gunfire is constant and deafening. Turning the area into a miniature warzone. The echoes of fighting can surely be heard from miles away. His deadly accuracy forces the Wolves to not peek. Storm begins to run out of ammo and moves towards a tree. The shots return from the Wolves trying to penetrate the tree. Storm tosses the body away. He looks down at it. The gunshots have ripped right through him and he is littered with bullet holes. Blood still leaking from him. Some of the blood covering Storm's suit. Gunfire now is coming from the field leaving him pinned and unable to peek much.

A Wolf announces to his teammates, "TOSSING A FRAG GRENADE!"

The grenade launches from the arm of the Wolf towards Storm's location. It lands at the side of the tree. Storm sees this and his eyes widen. He acts swiftly and kicks it away. It explodes and Storm moves his arms to cover his head. The sound cracks in the air causing debris to fly around. He recovers quickly.

He looks over to the men in the field now firing at his position. He grabs a smoke grenade from his belt and throws it in the front of the Wolves in the field to take them out of the fight for a moment. Smoke explodes from the canister and spreads covering the forest. He grabs a fresh magazine and loads it into his pistol.

One by one the Wolves gun's lose ammo causing a clicking sound.

"Out of ammo now fellas?" Storm mocks them using his distorted voice. He pulls away from the tree and unloads his magazine at the Wolves. A couple of his bullets penetrate the chest armor of one of the Wolves. He falls the ground dead. The others are forced down. The bullets chipping off some of the rocks that they hide behind. Storm's gun runs of ammo and he puts it away.

He charges them before they can take out their secondaries or reload. He leaps off a fallen tree to get into the center of the remaining three. He takes out his knife and slams it down the top of one of the soldiers' head, piercing his brain. Storm snaps the handle off of the knife, leaving the blade in the soldier's skull, then throws the handle into the face of another Wolf to stun him. As he turns around a flash of metal slices the upper part of his right arm. A lot of blood begins to surface and Storm puts pressure on it with one of his left hand. Storm makes a grunting sound as he feels the sharp pain of the wound. Angered Storm readies himself for another attack.

The Wolf goes in for another stab, but Storm grabs his arm and snaps his elbow in a single motion. Causing a compound fracture. The Wolf drops the knife and screams in pain as he stares at the bloody protruding bone. Storm kicks him in the chest which sends him flying into a tree. His body cracks part of the wood. The last one has his pistol out and fires multiple rounds at Storm's face. Jolting his head back violently. The bullets ricochet off his blue visor. Storm keeps his stare as he moves towards him.

He knocks his weapon out of his hand and the last Wolf begins to walk backwards with his hands up.

"Please no," he pleads for his life. His eyes skim Storm's imposing figure. He gets a clear look at him, his armor, his eyes piercing through into his soul. It sends fear down his spine and he begins to panic.

He ignores his pleads and grab his neck, lifting him over his head in the air watching the Wolf struggle to breathe. He uses his other hand to lift the Wolf in a horizontal position and the Wolf begins screaming trying to break free. Storm's grip is locked on tight to him.

"HELP!" The Wolf calls out to the rest of the pack in the field.

It's too late and Storm throws him down hard on his neck. A loud snap is heard. The Wolf is dead. Storm looks over to the one by the tree who is close to death.

Beyond the smoke, the men in the field are shaken by the screams of their comrades. It is quiet again.

"Alpha come in!" The one in command yells.

He looks behind him at the edge of the forest where they came from.

"Zeus, can you see anything?" Nothing is heard, "Zeus come in!",

"Help me," a dying voice responds from beyond the smoke.

He looks back over to the smoke-filled forest.

A loud crack blares out and nothing but white noise is heard. The tree where the man was at sways back and forth. The leader of the pack induced with rage over the deaths his fallen comrades pulls out a rocket launcher off of one of his soldier's backs and aims it at the forest edge.

"LIGHT IT UP!" he commands.

Storm's heart drops to his stomach. "That ain't good," Him and Onyx say in unison.

The Wolves start shooting and the rocket slams into the forest edge throwing Storm into a tree, cracking it. Pain explodes in his back. He grinds his teeth together. A wall of bullets rips through the forest edge, destroying the area around him. Branches crack from the force of the bullets and twigs come raining down on him. Leaving little ashen marks across his frame. He throws himself to the ground and burrows under a large branch with a depression underneath it until all becomes silent.

"Go check it out!" The leader orders, breaking the silence.

Figures move through the smoke, silently searching for him. Still aiming, waiting for any sounds or movement. Storm gets up slowly. The lights around him seem too bright, and his head is pounding with what is either their footsteps on the ground or his heartbeat hammering in his skull. He withdraws his rifle and aims through the smoke. they might be blind, but his scope reveals all to him. He pops off a couple more quick shots and watches four more bodies slump. The last lone Wolf watches more of his men fall.

"BASTARD!" He yells in outrage.

Storm pops off another round, hitting his leg. The Wolf hits the ground and covers the wound with his hands. He tries to get up but the pain is too much causing him to yell and he falls again.

Storm walks through the fading smoke to him. The last Wolf looks at him in horror as he walks through the fire of the field. Blood covers him, and with the armor on, He probably looks like he just came back from a meeting with the devil himself.

"Any last words?" Storm asks to him, pressing the barrel of his rifle at the Wolf's forehead.

Storm watches thousands of emotions flicker through his eyes. Fear of death, horror at the scene around him. But his facial expression slowly changes to that of hate.

"Burn in hell you fucking Gho-", he starts to spit, but Storm cuts him off with a bullet to his skull.

He stares for a moment at the dead Wolf and reflects on what happened. These men had to die and he didn't mind that. They were bad people, but in truth so was Storm. The things he has done to people prove it and it affects him mentally every day. He wants to be good but in this life, he can't. Life, in general, won't let him, as he came from nothing and neither would the coalition that he is associated with. The Ghost would kill him if he doesn't do as told or if he fails them. It's why he wants to leave. He's tired of fighting and wants to see what it's actually like to live for once.

He touches the side of one of his earpieces on his helmet to contact Command.

"Eagle-One… thirteen Wolves are dead." There is no response, only a bit of white noise.

"That's odd," he mumbles. "Onyx is the line still open with Command?"

"Yes," He responds.

"It must be due to the radiation that the object is emitting," Storm thinks.

He examines the glowing orb. The orb changes from black to a new color every few seconds then returns to black. It's beautiful in a way and the strong desire to touch it comes over him. It calls to him with a soft voice. He walks towards it, amazed, and hears nothing but a pulsating noise. He raises his hand to touch it, feeling the hairs on his body stand up. He is lost in the moment. The visor begins to malfunction as he approaches. He feels the power of it radiating into his body.

"Sir, the U.N. will be here shortly!" Onyx states, breaking the possession that the object has over Storm.

He shakes his head back to reality and nod in acknowledgment, remembering the objective, and starts sprinting back to where his bike is at. He reaches it, climbs on, and revives his silent engine. Quickly, he races around the trees to his ship and parks it inside along with closing the ramp. He makes his way to the cockpit and sits in his chair. Storm grabs hold of the controls. The ship begins to power up and ascend. Once it reaches a height above the trees, it launches like a rocket. The ship goes on autopilot while he patches up the wound on his upper arm. The scenery below flies by and soon he is landing in the clearing next to the orb. The winds from the engines blow on some of the fire in the area. He leaves the cockpit and looks for the container that is supposedly supposed to contain the orb. It's located in the rear of the ship, in a storage alcove. Carefully, he removes the covering and hauls it out, towards the doorway.

He heaves it into his arms and then places it down next to the object. There is a radioactive sign on top of it. He turns a lever on the container to unlock it. Inside it is rubberized to counteract the electricity of the orb. The crate is also fitted with lead metal panels to stop any forms of radiation from leaking out. The containment appears to fit the orb comfortably.

"Command I have the site secured." Still nothing. He repeats himself.

"Command I have control over the area. How do you want me to deal with this orb?"

"Good," Eagle-One bluntly states.

His radar beeps revealing a blue dot approaching him.

He follows his radar's directions to look toward where the dot comes from and sees a dark figure appear out of the brush. It's Grom. A fellow Ghost with a deadly reputation. He is similar to Storm in a way. Both lethal killing machines and look horrifying to their foes. But his face is a skull with red gleaming eyes. He walks towards Storm. The fire doesn't faze him.

"Onyx, I thought I was supposed to be the only Ghost on this mission?" Storm asks his A.I. assistant.

"I don't know, sir...I thought that as well" He replies.

Before he reaches Storm, he stops, and Storm breaks the silence.

"Grom… why are you here?"

He lifts his finger and Storm follows it with his eyes. It points to the orb and… to him.

"Me… why me?" Storm asks.

"You… betrayed… us." He whispers in a distorted tone. "Have you forgotten the code?"

Storm looks down to the ground. He knows he's been compromised about his plans to split with them. How?

"No," he protests. The code states that one is bound by a blood oath to the Ghosts and only through death can one be free of them.

Storm looks back at Grom. "I don't want to do this anymore. The atrocities we've done... that I've done. All the people that I had to kill. All for blood money. I can't." He pauses for a second. "I can't and I won't do it anymore. My memories haunt me."

He just stares at him. Storm can see it through his eyes that he's just another target now. That whatever he says now will not matter. He knows he feels nothing.

"Then allow me to relinquish you of your suffering, coward." He whispers. Grom takes out his katana to end the life of a traitor. Storm unsheathes his sword from his back and rests both of his hands on the rubber hilt. The blade is light and becomes an extension of him. He prepares himself physically and mentally for what is to come.

They both raise their swords to the front of their faces. "To the death." They agree in unison.

The duel begins.

They both charge at each other. Their blades crash against one another and they both bounce away. They both know each other's fighting styles as they have studied one another before. A sharp pain comes from Storm's arm to remind him of the wound he suffered from earlier. The wound opens up and blood begins to leak through the bandage. His arm begins to grow numb. He elects to be defensive and Grom takes notice. He stands a meter away.

Grom begins to chuckle with confidence underneath his mask after noticing Storm's wound. Storm's defensive stance is near unbeatable but with the wound, things look grim. Grom readies his weapon for another attack.

"Sir, you are losing a large amount of blood, you won't be able to beat him in his state," Onyx advises. It's evident by his voice he is worried about his friend.

"I know," Storm replies in a weaker tone.

Grom sends a flurry of swings at him. He catches each of them and tries to maintain his breathing. Storm begins to feel the symptoms of blood loss. He starts to feel slower and becomes dizzy. Grom strikes again with two calculated swings. Storm catches the first, but the next swing slices his leg. Grom immediately kicks him away a few meters. He lands on his back. There's an immense pain coming from his leg. He moves himself up to one knee and tries to put weight on it. A shock of pain shoots up from his leg, and he yells. Still, he fights through the pain and manages to get into a staggered stance. He's breathing heavily now. He knows that he is going to die here.

Grom stares at him coldly.

"Before we finish this, I have to ask… was it worth it?" He says in a dark tone.

Storm stares at him. It becomes harder to keep focus on him as Storm starts seeing double, and then triple. He hears the voices and looks to the orb still glowing. Grom follows his eyes. It's two meters from Storm. It begins calling again. It's either death or the unknown. Storm chooses the unknown. He looks back to Grom. He is equipped like himself with tri-weave titanium coated armor plating. Top of the line protection. Unless one knows exactly… where… to shoot.

"Y-Yes," Storm speaks in an exhausted and pain-filled voice. Grom's eyes widen.

Storm pulls out his pistol before Grom can react and shoots him where the armor is weakest. A small area located in the lower part of his torso in between two connected plates of armor. It sends him stumbling a few feet. He regains his footing and moves his hand near to where he was hit. He raises his hand to see his own blood. He grinds his teeth in anger and grips his sword tightly.

"You dishonorable swine!" He snarls as he prepares to charge again in rage.

Storm looks back to the orb, still seductively calling to him. He uses all his strength and limps to it.

"NO DON'T TOUCH IT!" Grom blurts out.

It was too late. His hand lands on it.

It turns into a blood-red color and screams. Power immediately surges through his body. "GAH!" A scream rips out of his throat. His suit overloads and shuts down. A shockwave occurs, sending them both flying in opposite directions.

Storm lands next to his ship. The wind is starting to pick up. With each passing second, it only gets stronger. His suit enters emergency power mode and begins to power back up after a moment. He crawls to the side of the ship and uses it to pick himself up. His body is still in shock from the power that went through him. Grom manages to get to his feet, suit still being powered. He stands twenty meters away from the orb on the opposite side relative to Storm. The orb grows in size and begins to consume everything surrounding it.

"YOU FOOL… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Grom reprimands. He presses the communication-link on the side of his helmet. "Command, Storm activated the orb." His previous cold-blooded attitude has changed to that of worry.

"Get out of there before it sucks up the area and explodes!" Command responds.

Grom begins to fall back into the forest he came from. He disappears.

"Sir, we need to leave now!" Onyx yells in his ear. " The orb is unstable."

Storm takes in what he just said and look around to see what happened the first time it exploded fearing that it could happen again. This motivates him to fight through the pain. He limps inside of the ship using the sides of it to maintain his balance. He taps the console on the side to close the ramp. Blood is dripping everywhere and a bloody hand stain smears on the glass-paneled console. He groans in pain and the orb begins to make the ship rattle. Helicopters can be heard coming in the distance. The United Nations have finally arrived. Storm manages to get to the cockpit and starts the ship. But the orb is too powerful now and begins to pull everything in.

A mechanized table raises up to the side of Storm's chair. The contents on it include a shot of Morphine and bandages.

"Sir, I have issued you five milligrams of morphine and bandages." Onyx states as a robotic arm lowers down from above Storm grabbing the needle. Storm tilts his body slowly grunting in pain. The robotic arm sticks him in his leg through a small opening in his armor. He is still in pain, but it will begin to die down.

"Onyx, f-full… power… o-on the thrusters," Storm speaks in a mumbled and weaken tone. Meanwhile grabbing the bandages and wrapping up his wounds. He groans in pain as the bandages come in contact with the lacerations.

"Yes, Sir!" Onyx declares.

The ship begins to fly away, but the orb already has them grounded.

"Sir the ship is losing power and the orb is bringing us in...I don't know what to do."

Storm smiles underneath his mask knowing that death may be close. "Whatever happens Onyx... thank you for all the help you have given me and for being my friend."

"It's been an honor working with you sir," Onyx states in a defeated voice.

His ship is in a losing fight and they're sucked into the orb. All power goes off inside, including his suit. Everything turns black. Storm stares out of the cockpit window and sees what seems to be sand particles hitting the window screen. He can only hear voices. The voices whisper in a soft tone. They are impossible to interpret, but they bring a slight comfort to Storm. A faint hum can also be heard. Onyx is offline.

Grom, now in his ship, looks back and sees Storm's ship get sucked in. The orb causes a massive explosion and disappears. He doesn't think twice and flies away with his ship. The U.N. helicopters arriving at the site are consumed in flames.

"Command, Storm has been sucked into the portal… he's a dead man." Grom states.

"Very well, report back to base Immediately," replies Command.

Grom's ship disappears in the darkness of night.

For what seems like forever in pitch black. Storm feels as though he has died and is asleep. But flashing lights appear on the outside of Storm's ship illuminating the inside. He is in a wormhole. All he can do is sit in his own blood as the lights and pressure increase. His whole body, as well as his voice, shake from the turbulence. The wormhole ends and there's daylight. The ship is in a nosedive, freefalling down from the atmosphere. Fire begins to engulf it as he enters the lower atmosphere. Upon viewing it from the outside the ship appears as a comet. He feels the temperature rising as the ship begins to reboot.

"PULL UP. PULL UP. PULL UP." The internal computer repeatedly advises. Alarms go off with a red flashing beacon illuminating the room.

Storm begins to hyperventilate. He starts to breathe very fast, exhaling more than inhaling. He tries to grab the controls but the G-Force being exerted onto him is too powerful and has him latched onto his chair like a magnet. He is about to crash land. He will die if the ships lands the way it is projected to right now. He reaches out with one hand and with all his remaining strength pulls the controls back to mitigate the impact. The ship jerks him back but he is still coming in for a hard landing. The ground approaches quickly with trees standing tall. The ship levels out crashing into the woods knocking over tree after tree. Storm bounces around in his seat violently. A branch pierces into the window nearly crushing his head but it misses. The ship hits the ground scraping the earth below. it finally stops upon crashing into a large rock. Storm's head slams forward causing him to whiplash so hard that he is knocked out cold. The area is dead silent.

* * *

Five Minutes Earlier...

The day is new and the sun shines over the city of Arendelle. The water facing the city glistens, reflecting the sun's light. The port is packed with ships visiting from neighboring kingdoms. Today is no ordinary day. It's coronation day in honor of Princess Elsa. Decorations are hung up on every corner. People crowd the streets. What was once a quiet kingdom, is now the center of attention. Inside the castle, everyone is excited except one. Elsa. For years she has detached herself from society because she fears of what she is. Today, she is forced to confront her worst fear. Having the world possibly see her for what she sees herself as. A monster.

She takes a deep breath. Everything should be perfect. Everything should be wonderful. Her dress is immaculate, her sister is still unaware, and everything from who is arriving when to what will be eaten this morning, for lunch, and for the evening is running smoothly. But she is scared of herself and of what she is able to do to others.

A knock sounds on the door, making the frost that has been steadily gathering in the hinges on the door rattle. Elsa winces. She's allowed to live and sleep in the King and Queen's bedroom now - her parent's room - and even though it's only been a night and two hours, her anxiety is mounted so high that the frost has appeared in the corners, nooks, and crannies of her bedroom. Still, it's nowhere near as snow-covered as her old room. Which is finally being allowed to thaw after almost two long and hard decades.

"Who is it?" She calls, tugging her gloves up her forearms.

"It's Anna! Or, ahem. Princess Anna. Your sister? Well, I mean, you already know that - it'd be awkward if you didn't." The bumbling, excited voice comes from outside, and Elsa hums a little to press a smile back, and so she doesn't snort.

"What did you need?" She asks, glancing at her reflection in the mirror and brushing her bangs back a little. If not for her platinum blonde hair, she'd look like her mother on the day she married her father, the king.

"I, um, wanted to... uh... ask how you were?" Anna clears her throat a little on the other side of the door. "And, um, I just wanted to see you."

Elsa hesitates. There's a very good reason she's never let Anna into her bedroom before, not when there's ice everywhere and show falling onto her pillow and icicles hanging from the rafters... But this is a new room. The snowstorms inside her haven't had time to fill it yet. And this is coronation day. She swallows, steps towards the door, and unlocks it. She pulls the door open, ignoring the squeak of the hinges, and her eyes search out the amazed face on the other side of the door. "Come in," She invites.

Anna is stunned into silence as Elsa pulls the door open more and slips inside without a syllable. She watches Elsa sit down at her desk, look towards the mirror, and begin to slip dangly earrings through her ears. "You... you look amazing." Her younger sister stutters. "Are those mom's?"

"Grandma's," Elsa agrees. "So, Mom's through the line."

"Ah." Anna nods and then shivers. "It's cold in here. Mind if I open the window?"

Elsa barely keeps from flinching. "Yeah." She agrees. "Go ahead."

Anna twists her hands a little and then goes to the window. She tugs on the pane and soon sunlight is slanting into the room. Elsa tries to calm herself in the warmth, but her hands are trembling again. Anna wanders a little closer to Elsa, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering again.

"So, um, coronation day today," Anna chuckles and sits on the side of Elsa's bed. "Everyone is wondering where you are." She watches Elsa take a long, slow breath. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Elsa affirms. "I'm just nervous." She pulls her gloves up a little more on her arms.

Anna shifts a little. "Is it anything I can help with?" She asks.

Elsa shakes her head. "No." She declines. "It'll be over soon anyway." She exhales and twists her hands together, mirroring Anna a few moments ago.

Anna shivers hard. "It's so cold in here!" She complains. "It's like winter! Don't you think it's cold?" She moves back towards the window and a lump forms in Elsa's throat as she stares at the legs of her desk. Frost is creeping up them from the carpet. Her eyes feel strained as she struggles for breath.

"Not especially." She mutters and then squeezes her eyes closed.

"It's probably because you're wearing long sleeves." Anna reasons. "Lucky." She sighs and leans towards the sunshine. "I almost forgot to mention... I met someone today on the docks! Well, I actually ran into his horse, but-" Anna stops herself suddenly with an excited gasp. She unwraps her arms to point into the sky. "Look! A shooting star!"

Elsa frowned and stood p from her desk carefully. She wandered closer to Anna, hoping the sun would mask the cold air that followed her. "In the daylight?" She asked.

"Look!" Anna pointed. "There it is again!" She pointed, and Elsa saw a streak of light appear against the blue sky.

"Hmm." The elder sister hummed. "Maybe it's a comet, or something falling from space. I just read a book published on that subject last month."

Anna groans good-naturedly. "I like the idea it's a shooting star more." She exclaimed, and squeezed her eyes closed. "I wish that the gates could be open, forever and ever, and that we'd always have fun people in the palace."

Elsa frowned at her sister's antics, and looked back up at the sky, searching for any trace of the comet. There was none. With a sigh, she closed her eyes. "I wish," she thought to herself, "that I could control these powers."

She allowed herself to imagine what it could be like to be in control, to not have to worry, and the stress lines on her face disappeared. One day, she promised herself. One day.

Anna moved beside her. "Is this... frost?" She asked, bewildered. Elsa's eyes flew open in horror as she watched Anna wipe frost off of the windowpane. "In July?"

"H-How, strange." Elsa stammered, "I guess it really is cold in here after all. I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, it's way too cold." Anna frowned. "Let's leave the window open so the sun can come in. Now, come on! Everyone's waiting for you!" She began to head towards the door, and Elsa turned with her, a numb feeling stretching across her body.

"Yes, let's." She agreed, and together the two sisters disappeared out the door.

* * *

**That's it. Hope you guys liked it and are willing to continue this journey with me. I want to thank my beta readers for helping me with this.**

**Thank you Krystal Lazuli and Maxaro.**

**Also a "big thanks" to WanderlustandFreedom. Amazing editor.**

**Please check them out!**

**If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or advice send me a message!**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day!**


End file.
